


《出轨以后》 7

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 6





	《出轨以后》 7

“海海？”家里一片漆黑一点动静都没有，李赫宰来不及脱鞋，他抬手打开灯冲进卧室，可床上空空如也，本该躺在上面安睡的人眼下不知去向。李赫宰不死心，他一边喊着爱人的名字一边打开家中所有房间的灯光开关，浴室、书房、客卧、阳台……他的心越来越冷，李东海就这样消失了。

家中的一切都还是他离开时的模样，唯独他的爱人不见踪影，李赫宰的心沉到了湖底，他感觉自己手脚冰凉，额前的汗珠顺着脸颊往下掉。

不可能……不会的……

李东海怎么不在家？他去哪了？三更半夜的他能去哪？自己已经用最快的速度赶回来了！

李赫宰心急如焚，他站在空空荡荡的客厅里，心尖颤抖着掏出手机准备给爱人打电话。

然后他抬眼，在看到茶几上的物品时瞳孔一震，瞬间膝盖一软差点摔倒——

那是他与李东海的对戒。

当时他为李东海亲手戴上时两人互相承诺，这是他们一生中的唯一一枚戒指，要伴随他们一辈子直到带进棺材。

可现在，戒指被取下，戒指的主人不知去向。

李赫宰连抬脚的力气都没有了，他踉踉跄跄地走上前跪在茶几边，把那枚戒指紧紧地握在手心里，戒指上的钻石隔得他连同胸口一起疼痛起来，他捂住自己滚烫的眼睛，表情痛苦大口喘着粗气，拨通李东海电话的指尖都在颤抖。

李东海此时站在航站楼外，萧瑟的夜风让他忍不住拢紧了衣襟，凌晨的机场无比冷清，与李东海一样站在外面吹冷风的人寥寥无几。远处有偶尔推着行李进出的旅客，李东海茫然地望向他们，思绪飘得很远。

他好像，很久没有一个人远行了。

上一次来机场还是跟李赫宰一起前往临市参加同学的婚礼，那名同学是他俩大学时期的好友，抛捧花的时候李赫宰揽着李东海在人群旁边笑盈盈的看着他们嬉笑打闹，结果下一秒，新娘手里的捧花就举到了李东海面前。

李东海受宠若惊，他接过老同学手里的捧花眼里又是惊喜又是不解。

当初清涩稚嫩的女孩如今踏入礼堂成为新娘，不变的是女孩看两人的目光。

目光里是欣羡和感叹。

她说，你们还在一起，真好。

回答她的是李赫宰印在李东海额前的轻吻和李东海露出虎牙的灿笑。

回家后，李东海把那束雪白蓬松的满天星插在了餐桌上的花瓶里，钟铃状的花朵绵延温婉，含蓄而清澈，从此李东海便爱上了白色满天星。

看到它李东海就想到了同学对他的祝福，他觉得自己是世上最幸运的人，早早就遇见了自己想要厮守的人，李赫宰就是他的宿命，他们一定可以携手走过漫长岁月。

呼……月光下，李东海长叹一口气，置身陌生的环境让他心底涌起淡淡的悲凉。李赫宰现在在做什么呢？在男孩的家里吗？还是在安慰他？他也会用对待自己的态度对待男孩吗？他还记得他说过会早点回家吗？

可是，回家了又能怎么样呢？自己已经不想再等他了，他已经没有继续等待的力气了，他不想再面对李赫宰的谎言，不想再承受那种连呼吸都困难的钝痛，不想待在空落落的家里胡思乱想，那种沉闷到毫无生气的空气，让他觉得一分一秒都如此漫长。

不知道李赫宰什么时候才会发现自己已经离开了，他会有什么反应？是会从容不迫还是惊慌失措？还是看到自己不见反而感到庆幸？

李东海靠在冰冷的墙上苦笑起来，李东海啊李东海，到现在了你还在想他吗？想他有用吗？刚才决定离开的果断劲呢？你现在优柔寡断做给谁看？

他突然觉得很寂寞。从小到大，他是在哥哥弟弟们的宠爱下长大的，身边所有人都惯着他陪着他，进入大学身边又有了李赫宰，他从来没有独自一人去做什么。可眼下，他连自己要去哪都不知道，这个偌大的城市除了那个家自己竟无处可去。

掏出手机，通讯录里挂在首位的熟悉字眼让他眼眶一红，他抚平心绪不断下滑，直到看见那个名字他才指尖一顿拨了出去。

电话响了一会儿被接通，李东海刚想开口就听见听筒里传来压低了的咬牙切齿声。

“你最好有合适的理由，不然我可能会骂哭你。”

李东海眼眶涩涩的，听到男人暴躁的声音一点也不怵，可一开口嗓子仿佛被堵住，沉闷的声音带着一丝不易察觉的哽咽。

“……哥。”

电话那头的人停顿了一下，李东海听见窸窸窣窣的声音，然后男人的声音突然变得很清楚。

“怎么了？哭了？”

李东海本不想再没用的流泪了，却因为哥哥的一句话而眼泪决堤怎么都止不住。他顺着背后的墙蹲在角落里，泪水蜿蜒而下浸湿了他的脸庞，流进嘴里的液体又咸又涩，李东海努力掩饰住自己浓浓的鼻音颤声回答：

“没有，我只是有点感冒。”

从两人交往开始哥哥就不喜欢李赫宰，不是嫌他瘦就是嫌他丑，每次一见面就指着李赫宰的鼻子大骂“小白脸”和“男狐狸精”。

如果被哥哥知道他是与李赫宰出问题了，那个唯我独尊的男人一定风风火火地冲到他家扒掉李赫宰的一层皮。

“别想骗我，你放个屁我都知道你吃了什么。”男人对李东海的说谎水平十分不屑，这孩子除了娇气爱闹像他以外，其他一点不像，敏感又爱哭。

“这么晚打电话给我？是不是李赫宰欺负你了？”

“怎么会，你知道的，平时都是我欺负他。”

是啊，从来都是他指使李赫宰，可那人的一声叹息一次皱眉、一个转身一句谎言都仿佛无数把利刃插在我的心上，能让我疼的不见伤不见血。

“我就是想你了。”他用袖口抹干净眼泪，抱紧自己的膝盖在夜风中轻轻说着。

“三更半夜突然想我？你就不能找个其他的理由？”

被揭穿了的李东海嚅嚅地说不出话，男人闻言哼笑一声，李东海听见那边似乎有拉窗帘的“沙沙”声响，哥哥的声音再次响起：

“想我了就来看看我吧，那小子霸占你那么久，你是不是都忘了怎么回家？”

“小海，哥哥一直在这，能用二十年把你拉扯大，也就能再养你二十年。”

“不要有任何顾忌的活着好吗，犯法了我让特儿把你保出来。”

李东海静静听着哥哥的话，最后终于忍不住笑了，他抠着自己的鞋尖轻轻地点了点头，对自己的哥哥说：

“哥哥，我爱你。”

电话再次亮起的时候李东海没有第一时间接起，他盯着屏幕上闪烁的名字，内心犹豫不决。

他没有挂断或是关机，就这么沉默地看着屏幕一次次熄灭亮起，心里竟有一种隐隐的快感。

他想，如果我不接，你能坚持多久呢？

未接来电的数量越来越多，李东海心里突然升起一股烦躁，就在铃声再次响起时，他接起了电话。

“海海！”李赫宰的声音很大，隔着手机也能听出他非常焦急。

李东海淡漠道：“有事吗？”

“谢天谢地！你终于接了！”李赫宰的嗓音带有明显的颤抖和慌张，李东海从没听过他如此惊慌过。

“你现在在哪？我去接你！”

李东海不语，他低头看着手里刚办理完的登机牌，目的地是他从没去过的城市。

“海海？你在哪？告诉我好不好，求你了！”李赫宰焦灼的声音中带着一丝乞求，他都快要疯了，回到家爱人不知所踪，打了快三十个电话才终于听到他无比想念的声音。

“我在机场。”

“机……机场……”李赫宰瞪大眼睛失声念到，举手机的手差点没拿稳，他心里惶恐不安的情绪已经升到极致，他听见自己哆嗦的声音从嗓子眼里断断续续地挤出。

“你……你去机场做什么……”

李东海沉默了一会儿，几秒钟的时间在李赫宰的耳边却是如此漫长。

“我想离开你。”

李赫宰已经跑到了停车场，而李东海淡淡的一句话爆开在他耳边让他的心脏瞬间停止了跳动。

疼……好疼……

李赫宰的心脏涌起密密麻麻如针扎般的疼痛，他浑身上下都在颤抖，他不敢相信自己听到了什么，那个他最恐惧，他以为这辈子都不会从爱人嘴里听到的词语被那人用最平常的语气说了出来。

离开……李东海说想离开他……

他最爱的李东海，他们多少个夜里抱紧彼此，发誓说要永远在一起的李东海说要离开他。

李赫宰！瞧瞧你自己干了些什么！

“海海……宝贝……”李赫宰双眼通红额前青筋暴起，心口传来的疼痛传遍他的五脏六腑让他连抬腿的力气都没有了，他扶住手边的轿车堪堪稳住了自己摇晃的身形，脸色一瞬间变得煞白绝望。

“我……我做错了事……对不起，我做错了……”

“所有的一切，我都做错了……是我骗了你，是我辜负了你的信任，我……我不配求你原谅我，但……但你给我个机会好不好！我有话要对你说！我要向你解释……”

“赫宰。”李东海此时十分清醒，他听出来李赫宰在流泪在哭泣，他感觉自己的心脏随着爱人哀切的话语被撕裂，那道伤口在滴血在泛疼，可他还是要说，他逼迫自己狠下心来。

“我给过你机会的，赫宰。”

“没有人会站在原地一直等，就像你，也像我。”

“这么长时间以来，我们……好像迷失自己了。”

“继续下去可能会造成不可挽回的局面吧，我不希望看到那样的结局发生。”

“所以我才要走，这是我给自己重生的机会。”

李赫宰抹了把脸，他眼里猩红一片尽是血丝，站直身子后抖着手就要打开车门：“好……好，你先别走，你再等等我现在就来，我们一起走。”

“李赫宰你还不明白吗？我说的是‘我’，不是‘我们’。”

“不行！我不同意！”李赫宰高声大喊起来，激昂的声音在凌晨的地下停车场不断回荡。

他不断乞求，不断低声下气的苦苦哀求着：

“你不能走！求求你……海海……你不能抛下我……我会死的，没有你我会死的……”

“不要走好不好……你不可以离开我……李东海……我求求你了……不要走，我现在就来……你给我一个……”

“我现在就是在给你机会。”李东海冷声道，只有他知道自己此时有多么不忍，他咬紧嘴唇不让李赫宰察觉出一丁点犹豫和颤抖，血红的下唇就快被自己咬破。

李东海身后是早已空无一人的空旷候机厅，他站在登机口对着电话里的李赫宰说。

“我们分开一段时间吧。”

“七年前的我们或许太过轻率了，这段日子里，我们都好好想想自己想要什么。”

“等你想通了，我给你机会重新选择。”

李赫宰听着爱人无比冷静淡漠的话语大脑一片混乱，他无法正常思考，他心中只有一个念头，那就是李东海。

“我不需要想！我很确定我要的就是你！”

“海海！你不要这样好不好……对不起对不起真的对不起！我离不开你……我根本离不开你！我就当是可怜我……回家吧，啊？你……你不要对我这么狠心……”

“我们总有人要狠下心的，既然你做不到，那就我来。”

李赫宰，我不喜欢优柔寡断的你，更不喜欢这样的自己。为了你，我已经退到失去原则失去底线了，是不是因为这样你才忘记了，曾经的李东海是什么样子？

离登机时间越来越近，李东海握紧了手机轻轻地说：

“那就这样吧。”

“我不在的时候，照顾好自己。”

说完，他不顾那边李赫宰歇斯底里的呐喊和挽留，安静地挂断了电话。

抵达M市已经快凌晨四点了，李东海拖着他几乎可以忽略不计的行李打车到了自己预定的民宿，他订的位置很偏，是靠近市郊的开发区了，司机一路拐来拐去，眼前的路越来越黑，李东海不由得怀疑自己是不是被拐卖了。

然后的士在一片黑暗中停了下来，李东海云里雾里的，下车后只凭借昏暗的灯光认出了四周好像是一大片独栋住宅区，刚想问问司机知不知道酒店位置，大叔油门一踩瞬间消失在朦胧的夜色里。

四下一片漆黑，他刚想摸出手机给酒店打个电话，却悲哀的发现，自己手机掉了。

李东海在无人的街道上茫然无措，半晌，他颓废地坐在自己的行李箱上深叹了一口气。自己冷酷绝情的说要离开，可不过两小时自己就像只被遗弃的小狗一样坐在陌生的城市陌生的街道边没了办法。

就在这时，隐隐约约的铃铛声从黑暗里由远到近，不一会一只黑色小博美出现在阴暗的灯光下，它止步不前歪头跟李东海大眼瞪小眼，然后小跑过来围在李东海脚边打转。

三更半夜谁家的小狗跑出来了？李东海好奇的看着它，小家伙眼睛亮亮的，脖子和胸前一撮白毛，身上香喷喷的一股牛奶沐浴露味儿。

李东海忍不住把它抱起来，一时之间忘了自己的处境蹲在地上跟小狗玩了起来。

直到他的视线里出现一双褐色皮鞋。

来不及抬头上方就传出一声低沉轻佻的男声——

“哟，这是谁家的小可怜走丢了呀？”


End file.
